


Perro

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Asterion encuentra un perro y decide llevarlo al departamento que comparte con su novio Argol.
Relationships: Perseus Algol/Hound Asterion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Perro

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Este fanfic fue hecho para el ficsoton de Algol y Asterion 2019 de Saint Seiya Yaoi Foro y esta dedicado a Paxito y Waterfenix.

**Perro**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Entre con precaución al departamento, no que fuese tarde, la razón se debía a lo que llevaba conmigo y que nada más estar dentro lanzo un ladrido de felicidad.  
  
  
“Shhhh” me incline un poco y puse mi índice sobre mis labios “Cállate o nos descubrirá”  
  
  
“¿En serio, quien?” la voz a mi espalda me hizo dar un respingo y dentro de mi tuve ganas de tocar mi pecho y darle un masaje a mi pobre corazón que sentía que saldría en cualquier momento disparado. Por el contrario de él que paso a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme y se sentó en el sofá dejando sobre este su portafolios y abrigo. Paso un brazo por el respaldo cruzo una de sus piernas sobre la otra y alzo una ceja mirándome fijamente “¿Y bien?”  
  
  
“Bueno… veras…” me rasque la barbilla algo nervioso “Estaba fuera de la Universidad, paso ahí solo toda la tarde… y bueno es invierno y… no sé, quizá lo puedas ver como tu regalo de navidad…” me sentía como un niño esperando a que su madre le deje quedarse el gatito que se encontró, solo que en este caso era un gran y peludo perro.  
  
  
“Oh… que gran detalle. Traerme un perro callejero…” saco su cajetilla de cigarros y encendió uno “Ya sabes que el departamento es demasiado pequeño para tener un perro y más de ese tamaño”  
  
  
“Si…” la verdad era que tenía razón, sobre todo porque él era el que pagaba el alquiler y respondía ante cualquier daño al arrendatario de este. “Bueno, ¿Podemos quedárnoslo hasta que le encuentre un lugar?” no quería sacarlo de nuevo a la calle.  
  
  
“Asterion… No lo sé” le dio una calada a su cigarro “Casi no estamos en casa ¿Quién lo vigilará?”  
  
  
“Bueno sólo serán un par de días”  
  
  
Alzo de nuevo la ceja “Esta bien, pero solo un par de días. Si no le encuentras hogar lo llevaremos a la perrera” dijo tajante y yo accedí. “Se quedará en el cuarto de lavado y averigua que hacer para que no haya… pupus” se sonrojo al decirlo, casi quise reír, Argol se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar “Por todos lados, no quiero pisar otro regalito de navidad por ahí”  
  
  
Me sentí aliviado de que no tuviésemos que sacarlo, fui hacia el sofá donde estaba y me senté a su lado y le di un beso en los labios, él paso su mano libre por mi mejilla. El perro que me había seguido hasta allí se había puesto al lado de Argol y comenzó a rascarse.  
  
  
“Genial… un perro pulgoso. Te tocara hacerte cargo de eso también… ¿tienes con que alimentarlo? Lo que más comemos aquí es comida rápida, no creo que sea muy bueno darle eso.”  
  
  
“Compre una bolsa de croquetas de camino a casa”  
  
  
“Bien, arréglale el cuarto de lavado y después aséate para cenar. Me iré a cambiar”  
  
  
Se levantó y entro a la habitación. Yo hice lo que me pidió. Arregle el sitio donde dormiría, le puse en unos platos de plástico ya gastados croquetas y agua, también la _donación_ de la chamarra vieja de un amigo. El perro se acostó sobre la chamarra después de beber agua y yo le acaricie la cabeza, su negro cabello estaba algo enmarañado y se sentía áspero, tendría además que bañarlo ya que olía algo mal. Después me asee y fui de regreso a la estancia. Lo vi _preparando_ la cena, lo que consistía en calentar lo que quedo de la noche anterior en el microondas.  
  
  
“Estará en un momento” asentí y me senté en el pequeño desayunador frente a él.  
  
  
Se había puesto ropa cómoda y llevaba su cabello largo recogido en un moño, se vería bastante bien así. Él era unos años mayor que yo, ya ejercía desde hace tiempo como psicólogo y era por eso que corría con los gastos de la casa. Yo estoy en mi último año de universidad, a decir verdad mis adres pagan la escuela, claro no saben que vivo con alguien, mucho menos que ese alguien es hombre –apoye mi cabeza en la mano que tengo recargada en la mesa y lo observe sacar la lasagna del horno y cortarla, después busco un par de platos- mis padres creen que vivo con un compañero de la Universidad, Dio, él se autodenomina _mi tapadera_ , él vive con otro chico y cuando mis padres vienen de visita fingimos que su habitación es la mía. No es muy honesto que digamos, pero es lo que hay hasta que me gradué y pueda contarles la verdad sin que vean a Argol como un aprovechado.  
  
  
Prácticamente Argol corre con todos mis gastos, ya que no quiere que baje de notas por estar trabajando y el dinero que me dan para la renta es usado para mis gastos personales, aun así él me compra ropa y me lleva de paseo. Lo que me hace sentir culpable de traer otro _inquilino_ a su departamento. Claro que cuando tenga un empleo estable compraremos algo más amplio.  
  
  
Veo sus manos al servir la lasagna y unos vasos con nutritivo refresco de cola, no me deja tomar vino tan seguido. Sonrió al pensar en sus aspectos protectores hacia mí. ¿Lo clasificaría como algún trastorno de su parte? El querer ser mi figura de autoridad, quien sabe.  
  
  
“Esta listo” pone el vaso y el plato frente a mí.  
  
  
“Gracias” cenamos en silencio, los viernes suele estar bastante cansado, al día siguiente trabajaba una jornada normal, pero era el deseo de que llegase el domingo para poder descansar lo que lo tensionaba más. Al terminar me quede lavando los trastos y él se fue a tomar un baño.  
  
  
  
  
El despertador sonó, ya era la hora en que Argol se tenía que levantar para irse, yo tenía una hora más de descanso, pero el sonido me taladro los oídos y me impidió conciliar el sueño, además de que el perro comenzó a ladrar.  
  
  
“Despertara a los vecinos” me dijo quitándose el pantalón del pijama y dándome una perfecta vista de su redondeado trasero.  
  
  
“Lo siento” con todo y mi erección matutina haciendo casa de campaña en mi pijama me levante a callar al perro. Entre al cuarto de lavado y le di unas palmadita en la cabeza, a decir verdad había tenido que ir varias veces en la noche a callarlo, quizá solo era que el lugar le resultaba ajeno y se sentía solo.  
  
  
“Me voy” entro al cuarto de lavado y se inclinó para darme un beso que tenía un sabor a menta combinada con café “Adiós perro pulgoso” le dijo y en respuesta el animal movió su cola.  
  
  
“Ten un buen día” le dije y él solo asintió.  
  
  
Como era sábado yo solo tenía clase un par de horas y tendría el resto del día libre. Argol no me lo decía, pero estaba seguro que había aumentado su jornada laboral para que estuviésemos más holgados de dinero ya que cuando lo conocí trabajaba solo de lunes a viernes.  
  
  
El día en la escuela había pasado tranquilo, fui a comer con Dio, Misty y Marin quienes me preguntaron por el perro ya que lo habíamos encontrado juntos el día anterior, Marin quiso llevárselo pero ya tenía varias mascotas y en el departamento de Dio no dejaban tener mascotas por ende Misty no podía llevárselo tampoco. Hablamos de lo donde haríamos nuestras prácticas profesionales ya que estábamos por terminar el servicio. Argol me había dicho que seguramente esos dos meses me fuesen más duros ya que se les iba a ir su _asistente gratis_ o como dice Dio su _chacha_. Aun así me había asegurado de regresar temprano ya que quería asegurarme de que el perro pulgoso no hubiese hecho ningún desastre en nuestra ausencia.  
  
  
Compre la cena, un periódico y otra bolsa de croquetas además de un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños para Argol y una mini tarta con una vela en forma de signo de interrogación, solo para molestarlo un poco. Ya sabía yo lo que él odiaba cumplir un año más.  
Llegue a casa y me lleve la grata sorpresa de que todo estaba en orden. Deje la comida y la tarta en el refrigerador y me fui a poner ropa cómoda, después de unos minutos el perro comenzó a ladrar y tuve que ir a consolarlo y caí me da un infarto cuando vi lo que tenía que limpiar, afortunadamente había traído más periódico. Al terminar me fui a sentar al sofá, seguido del perro y encendí la laptop para ver que se podía hacer al respecto del hogar para él. Lo publique a demás como _encontrado_. Pero no tuve ninguna respuesta. Muchos buscaban un cachorro y tampoco había tenido suerte en encontrar un refugio con lugar disponible.  
  
  
Escuche las llaves en la puerta y al instante el perro fue hacia allí moviendo la cola. No me había percatado de la hora. Di unos últimos tecleos en la latop y me senté para verlo cruzar el umbral.  
  
  
“Buenas noches” me dijo “Hola pulgoso” fue hacia mí y me dio un beso.  
  
  
“¿Te sirvo la cena?”  
  
  
“Por favor” colgó sus cosas en el perchero y fue hacia la habitación.  
  
  
Me puse a silbar _Wind of change_ calenté los burritos en el microondas y saque un par de refrescos. Dio me había vuelto adicto a esas cosas, a veces me preguntaba cómo no era una bola rodando por la vida con todo lo que comía seguía siendo tan delgado. Arregle la pequeña tarta y encendí la vela.  
  
  
“¿Qué haces?”  
  
  
“Feliz cumpleaños” me miro algo incrédulo, paso sus azules ojos de mi a la tarta y a su regalo sobre el desayunador.  
  
  
“Pero faltan unos días”  
  
  
Me encogí de hombros “Pero cae entre semana y no podemos estar juntos, mañana sí.”  
  
  
“Vale” sonríe y se acerca para besarme y abrazarme pero yo le señalo la tarta.  
  
  
“Primero la vela, es tradición”  
  
  
“Ya veo… estoy tan viejo que ni el numero pones, ah” sopla y después me arrebata la tarta para dejarla junto a su regalo y finalmente nos besamos.  
  
  
Cenamos normalmente y como la tarta es pequeña nos basta con la mitad ara cada uno, hablamos un poco sobre las opciones que tengo para ir a dar las prácticas profesionales y sobre cómo voy en las materias.  
  
  
“¿Y tú día que tal?” le pregunto robándole un trozo de burrito.  
  
  
“Lo de siempre” me sonríe amablemente. Él siempre es muy pragmático con respecto a su trabajo y lo entiendo es solo que a veces se me olvida. ¿Qué espero que me diga? _Lo normal, traumados y perturbados, como siempre_. Lo cierto es que Argol tenía mucho espeto por su profesión y rara vez me contaba algo. Pero él mismo me había dicho que _todos necesitamos hablar con alguien, sentirnos escuchados y de cierta forma aconsejados. Y qué mejor que un profesional lo haga. No se trata de estar locos, como muchos creen, es siempre más sano hacerlo._ Y me había dado el número de uno de sus amigos y colega.  
  
  
Al terminar de comer abrió su regalo, era algo pequeño; unas cosas para organizar su consultorio y una playera de Guns n Roses la cual se probó por encima de la ropa. Después de doblar la playera y acomodar las cosas de oficina se levantó e inclinándose sobre mí me dio un nuevo beso, pero este fue más apasionado y demandante, pase mis manos por su cuello y metí mi lengua en su boca en señal de aprobación a lo que él quisiese hacer esa noche, pero su celular sonó. No era muy habitual que los pacientes le hablaran, pero prefirió contestar.  
  
  
“Bueno… sí, soy yo… si te escucho ¿lo has visto de nuevo?” me miro significativamente y se encamino hacia la habitación, eso me dio a entender que tardaría al teléfono.  
  
  
Me encogí de hombros, no había nada que hacer. Él tenía su trabajo y darle una óptima atención a sus pacientes era parte fundamental de este, después de todo yo estaría en la misma situación el año entrante. Me decidí a lavar los trastos y arreglar el cuarto de lavado. Cuando volví a la habitación Argol se estaba bañando así que me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos.  
  
  
  
  
El aroma de comida casera me despertó y me tomo por sorpresa, no era habitual que preparáramos algo, yo no era especialmente bueno en la cocina y Argol casi no pasaba tiempo en casa. Pero después de todo era domingo. Me levante y fui al baño a orinar y lavarme los dientes.  
Cuando salí vi a Argol con su habitual cabello recogido y su pijama. Estaba haciendo huevos con tocino, arroz y café. Me acerque por detrás y lo abrace por la espalda, la excusa perfecta para mover las caderas y pasar mi miembro erecto por sus nalgas, enterrándolo un poco en la división de estas.  
  
  
“Buenos días”  
  
  
“Eso parece, se han desertado de buen humor”  
  
  
“Desde que vivimos contigo siempre despertamos de buenas” volví a mover mi pene entre sus nalgas y busque su rostro para besarlo.  
  
  
“Bueno, pero tendrás que esperar a que el desayuno esté listo o se quemara”  
  
  
Le di un beso en la mejilla y fui al cuarto de lavado para servirle croquetas al perro.  
  
  
“¿Cómo va eso de conseguirle casa?”  
  
  
“Bien, hay varios candidatos” le respondí tratando de sonar neutral, su pregunta había sido demasiado repentina y me había sorprendido, tuve que mentir, la realidad era que no había recibido ningún tipo de interés por parte alguna persona en adoptarlo.  
  
  
“Me alegro, escoge bien”  
  
  
“Claro”  
  
  
El desayuno paso tranquilo. Cada domingo –como era el único día enteramente para nosotros- lo pasábamos ya fuese fuera; en el cine, de compras o en algún toquín o festival. O en casa en ropa interior todo el día, o la mayoría de este, ya que por lo general terminábamos desnudos en algún punto de la tarde.  
  
  
Cuando lo vi quitarse el pijama y dejarlo en el cesto de ropa sucia supe que sería lo segundo, estaríamos en casa.  
Decidimos lavar, no me disgustaba hacerlo, incluso lo disfrutaba. El lavar ropa con Argol era una actividad que sentía intima, solo de nosotros dos. Pasamos la mañana lavando, y siendo observados por unos grandes ojos cafés.  
  
  
Después de lavar, secar, doblar y guardar –Argol era muy metódico en esto- decidimos pedir unas pizzas para la comida y ya sabíamos que serían la cena también, así que las pedimos de diferentes ingredientes. A veces me sorprendía que Argol aceptase comer comida rápida, era muy vanidoso y a penas y sentía un pequeño rollito en el abdomen y se iba al gym o con su amiga la nutrióloga a por algo para quitarse ese exceso de grasa. En lo personal no me molestaba que tuviese algo extra que agarrar, como ese dicho de Dio si lo engordas te lo quedas, quizá debería engordarlo para ya quedármelo de una vez.  
  
  
Esperamos a pizza sentados en el sofá y eligiendo que serie veriamos en internet ese día. Me había dejado caer en su regazo, Argol fumaba y note que con la punta de su pie izquierdo acariciaba al perro, eso me hizo reir un poco.  
  
  
Después de echarnos un bolado se resolvió que fuse una serie policiaca, Argol estaba feliz le encantaban. El perro levanto su cabeza sorpresivamente y soltó un ladrido, al instante el timbre sonó.  
  
  
“Vaya, eso podría ser útil” se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, estábamos n bóxer y remera de resaque, pero ¿Qué importaba? La mayoría de repartidores, si no es que todos, eran hombres. No verían nada que no hubiesen visto antes.  
  
  
Reviso y pago las pizzas dejándole algo de propina. El perro dio vueltas alrededor de él quien lo esquivo y dejo las cajas en el desayunador.  
  
  
“No es comida para ti pulgoso”  
  
  
Comimos tirados en el sofá, era cómodo y después de todo no había quien nos regañase por ello, de vez en vez le tirábamos algún peperoni o pedazo de queso al perro que estaba feliz de tener esos pequeños bocados.  
  
  
Al terminar volví a acomodarme en el regazo de Argol y sentí pasar sus largos y delgados dedos entre mi cabello dándome un suave masaje. Puse la serie en la laptop y comenzamos a ver como el grupo de detectives intentaba resolver el caso y atrapar al asesino de sangre fría a la vez que intentaban mantener la cordura y el lazo con sus respectivos seres cercanos. Me gusto, me hizo pensar un poco en Sherlock Holmes, con su drama personal envuelto en el ambiente policiaco.  
  
  
Después de unos capítulos y de que las caricias de mi pareja me produjeran más que relajación y adormecimiento empecé a sentirme algo incómodo con la erección en mi bóxer. Baje la computadora de mi abdomen y voltee a ver a Argol, quien me observaba con una ceja levantada. No le dije nada y solo comencé a besarlo, al instante fui correspondido y sentí sus manos viajar por mi cuerpo y colarse debajo de la escasa ropa, levanto una de sus piernas que quedó atrapada entre las mías y froto con esta mi entrepierna. Baje de sus labios a su cuello probando su piel y sintiendo como su cara sin afeitar ese día raspaba un poco. Lo sentí tensarse.  
  
  
“¿Qué pasa?” me levante un poco.  
  
  
“Nos está viendo” asunto al perro, que en efecto estaba sentado y observándonos.  
  
  
“Es tu imaginación, puede estar observando cualquier cosa”  
  
  
Paso su dedo frente al pero el cual siguió sus movimientos con su cabeza “Aja… cualquier cosa.” Se levantó haciéndome a un lado “No puedo. Me siento observado” se levantó y lo observe hasta que se perdió en el baño, escuche la regadera segundos después.  
  
  
¿Sería mi castigo por traer al perro? Dejarme caliente y empalmado en el sofá.  
  
  
“No puedes vernos mientras lo hacemos” pensé en que quizá si estaba castrado lo extrañase. Pobre. Le palmee la cabeza y me senté de nuevo a ver a serie policiaca a ver si el sadismo del asesino me bajaba la lívido y la calentura que me reducía mi novio.  
  
  
Por la noche después de cenar recibió otra llamada, esta vez se fue a responder a la cocina ya que estábamos a punto de ir a dormir. Una punzada de celos me invadió y no supe por qué.  
  
  
“¿Otro paciente?” pregunte en cuanto cruzo la puerta.  
  
  
“No” llevaba su cabello en un trenza, me gustaba ver como manipulaba su abundante melena según lo requería “Era Crystal. La persona que nos renta el departamento donde damos consulta solo hizo un contrato para un mes, dice que en ese tiempo requerirá que desalojemos porque necesita ocupar el espacio. Ahora debemos buscar otro lugar” se rasco la nuca “Me gustaba ese lugar es céntrico y está cerca de aquí” Argol trabajaba por las mañanas en un hospital y en las tardes por su cuenta. Crystal tenía el turno contrario a él.  
  
  
“Entiendo, ero encontraran otro lugar”  
  
  
“Si, eso espero” se inclinó y me beso en la frente antes de arroparse y quedarse dormido .Lo escuche roncar a mi lado y tome su mano.  
  
  
  
  
La mañana siguiente no fue muy alentadora, encontré una nota de Argol recordándome lo del perro, pero no había tenido suerte en encontrar nada. Pensé en pagarle una pensión, con lo de la renta. Solo tendría que reducir mis gastos y salidas. Pero eso lo tendría que resolver al volver del servicio ya que se me hacía tarde para la universidad. A penas y me despedí del perro.  
  
  
Argol tenía razón, me habían puesto más trabajo en el servicio, literalmente me sentí su chacha, pero ya pronto terminaría con eso. Había llegado una hora tarde a casa, vi las luces apagadas desde fuera ¿Sera que Argol se durmió? Busque su coche en el aparcamiento, pero no estaba tampoco tenía llamadas suyas n el móvil.  
  
  
Entre al departamento y como sospeche estaba vacío, al ir al cuarto de lavado me di cuenta que el perro no estaba. Me tense al instante ¿Sera que Argol se llevó al perro a la perrera? No… lo mataran si no encuentran lugar. Deje mi mochila y me tumbe en el sofá, me sentía sin fuerzas y sin ganas de nada. N siquiera sabía dónde quedaba la perrera.  
  
  
No quise calentar la cena o limpiar el lugar me quede ahí sentado escuchando música, molesto y herido por lo que había hecho Argol.  
  
  
Al rato escuche la puerta. No me volví a verlo ni baje el nivel de la música.  
  
  
“Buenas noches” encendió las luces.  
  
  
Apenas iba a contestarle _que tienen de buenas_ cuando escuche el sonido de unas patitas en la estancia, al instante volee y me encontré con el perro negro. Su pelo brillaba y portaba una correa, mire a Argol interrogante.  
  
  
“Me imagine que no habías conseguido nada. Así que lo lleve al veterinario, lo bañaron, le pusieron vacunas y le mandaron un desparasitante. Compre shampoo, te tocara bañarlo a ti, también un cepillo. El veterinario dice que es un Chow chow y necesita cuidado especial en su pelo. Nos tardamos por que le mande grabar esa placa. Demonios como tardan” vi al perro que estaba sentado frente a mi moviendo su cola “Tendrás que averiguar cómo hacer para que use un arenero y tener limpio el cuarto de lavado… el veterinario también me dijo que ya es un perro de edad avanzada ¿sabes lo que significa?” me miro significativamente y yo asentí. Lo sabía.  
  
  
Vi el collar que tenía y tome la placa redonda _Pulgoso_ reí un poco, no era el nombre más bonito, pero era un nombre. Vi nuestros números de teléfono al reverso.  
  
  
Lo observe bien, a Argol, levante por completo mi rostro para verlo mejor. Se veía bastante guapo con su gabardina marrón y su camisa de cuello de tortuga en color olivo, llevaba el cabello atado en una alta coleta. Se veía tan atractivo, si fuese yo una chica diría que parece un príncipe. Lo mire directamente a los ojos haciendo que él me mirase también.  
  
  
“Te amo”  
  
  
Le dije sinceramente. Argol se puso rojo y se giró dándome la espalda, aclaro su garganta.  
  
  
“Traje un costal de croquetas, están en el auto, junto con la cena. Cuando tengas tiempo baja a por ellos y súbelos. Me iré a cambiar”  
  
  
Camino hacia el cuarto. Sonreí al verlo así. No le era fácil decirme o recibir palabras amorosas. No había tenido una vida fácil con su familia, le habían hecho muchas cosas, de hecho yo ni siquiera los conocía, tenía entendido que hacía años le habían retirado la palabra y cualquier tipo de trato. Y se me antojo pensar que su manera de protegerme era la forma que tenia de decirme lo mucho que me amaba.  
  
  
Me levante y fui tras él, al llegar a la puerta la cerré un poco y asome mi cabeza, vi a Pulgoso que se levantó para venir.  
  
  
“Ahora no _Pulgoso_. Papá le dará amor a Mamá… ¡auch!” sentí un objeto impactarse en mi espalda, por su tamaño y el ruido que hizo al caer al suelo supe que era una pantufla.  
  
  
“¿Cuál mamá?” escuche su voz fingiendo molestia. Reí por lo bajo y termine de cerrar la puerta.  
  
  
Claro que le daría amor esta noche y las que viniesen.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Fin**


End file.
